An Angel's wish
by Akashi.Tetsu
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna's decision of saving Akashi Seijuro, will she regret it with grief? Or will it lead her into endearing a new-found warmth called love?
1. Chapter I: She has arrived

**Disclaimer: **Characters' names and some references are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I do not own anything aside from the story itself.

* * *

**She was a phantom of delight**

By: William Wordsworth

**- ― -**

_She was a phantom of delight_

_when first she gleamed upon my sight;_

_A lovely apparition, sent_

_To be a moment's ornament:_

_I saw her upon nearer view,_

_A spirit, yet a woman too!_

_A countenance in which did meet_

_Sweet records, promises as sweet;_

_And now I see with eye serene_

_The very pulse of the machine;_

_A being breathing thoughtful breath,_

_A traveler between life and death;_

_The reason firm, the temperate will,_

_Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill;_

_A perfect woman, nobly planned,_

_To warn, to comfort, and command;_

_And yet a spirit still, and bright_

_With something of angelic light._

...

..

.

******º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

**An Angel's wish: ****天使の願い**

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

In the world where humans dwell, every person who lives has a guardian angel. Heavens above angels watch as they emotionlessly judge living things whether one will continue to abide or not. This established theological concept of angels' existence wherein science does not concatenate however, is ideal and obscure.

Yet, it is apparently conceivable that there is.

**- ― - PROLOGUE - ― -**

A sacrifice for his chance: 彼のチャンスのために犠牲に

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

"Arriviste, has he forgotten that heavens reign above all?" One of the angels said as they observed the forthcoming conjuncture of a certain man.

"Indeed." The other one sighed.

"What should we do now?" the other angel said.

"Soul who has been devoured by own selfishness and arrogance. Feelings of others he has abandoned. Limit of life he has reached, as shown, suppositions of contingency for his better change was all in vain – if anything, it will turn into worse. With this, I cannot submit consideration for him to live a second life."

"Wait!" a faint voice, yet a firm objection coming from the man's guardian angel said. "I am his guardian. I beseech you to give him another chance." She pleaded as she knelt and bowed.

"For what reason may withhold his time to decease?" asked by the others.

"…" the angel didn't reply as she knew to herself that his imminent death is paradoxically right. Or perhaps, her premise might be only a mere mistake.

The other angels presumed that she has no remonstrance as she has no reply. "Well then let's proceed–"

"No! Please, this is an entreaty!" she begged once more.

"Such persistence, do not tell me that you are commiserating him!"

"I…I do!" she boldly replied as she closed her eyes. "The chance of him changing for good shall be obliterated if you give up on him. Please do contemplate into his actions twice!" She reasoned.

"Blasphemy, are you saying we should overlook him?" the other one said.

"Let her." Another angel intruded. "However, this is a quid pro quo. Upon thy consideration had him continue living, punishment shall you receive. Thou shall henceforth live as one of humans and realize what path you've taken by meeting the person you are in charged with."

With that words sealed, it is irrevocable. There's no turning back now.

That was her last view to heaven. Her surroundings slowly faded as her vision only contained the flash of bright light that was continuing to dazzle her.

_And she entered the threshold of humanity._

**- ― - CHAPTER I - ― -**

She has arrived: 彼女が到着しました

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

"I, who wins everything, am always right." This has become the firm belief of the red-haired captain of Teiko Middle School Basketball Club.

Although the said school has been known for its legacy of superiority and countless numbers of honourable achievements, Teiko Middle School has become even more powerful, increasing the odds between it and the other schools higher, towering all ever since the appearance of the five promising prodigies that were called "Generation of Miracles" (Kiseki no Sedai). True to its philosophy – ever victorious, the one who led Teiko Middle's Basketball Club to the pinnacle of triumph and glory was none other than Akashi Seijuro.

As the team captain and point guard, he has been ultimately utilizing and polishing his team mates skills – of course, his own too – at best whether inside or outside the basketball court. No wonder Generation of Miracles were called geniuses. With Aomine Daiki's formless shooting and agility, Midorima Shintaro's ever accurate and high-arc three point shots, Kise Ryouta's perfect copying of any form of threatening basketball moves, Murasakibara Atsushi's absolute wide defense, with the help of Momoi Satsuki's intelligent data researches, no one can be able to surpass them. Not as if there is.

Of course, the team will not be as successful as now if not for his great leadership. Because of giving insane training menus, because of standing tough ahead all events and people, because of thinking of winning is everything, there's no questioning about the perfection of his captaincy.

However, as the angels had predicted as precise as it is, Akashi had grown full of himself. Yes, success and grandeur most of people's ambitions and hopes had been thirsting for, had been longing for, had been wanting for. But its meaning had faded to null ever since victory had been cliché to him. And someone will arrive to change this wrong belief of his.

It was winter, cold and bleak. Just like Akashi's personality, just like his heart. No warmth and unfeeling.

"Ōte." Akashi said as he placed with his slender fingers the piece of small shogi that concludes that he has won, again. His imperious voice echoed inside the cold and silent room repeating the word of victory in his ears. Not that it has effect on him. Not that it will make him happy at the slightest! To him, victory is merely given and it will never defy him. Not even once. The quietude also reminded him that he's the only person inside. Alone. And what's that to be of his concern? He can play all by himself. Whether there is an opponent or none.

Boredom attacked him as he finished playing. He slumped back to his seat sluggishly as he looked nonchalantly into the blurred windowpanes with bits of hardened hails that seem to resemble a chalk-filled blackboard. For an average person, the view outside when looking into the bleary and hyaline windows may be compared to that of a person with eye deficiency. But not for Akashi as he surpassed the perfect eye-sight a normal person has. He saw how the white snows fell into the ground as if time too has been slowed down.

It was grey outside. The dark clouds and the sombre atmosphere had made it harder for anyone to identify if it is day or night time. Luckily, Akashi had been wearing a wristwatch, fits with a person like him who values time. He looked at it and unluckily, to his dismay, it was not ticking. It was frozen stop in 2:48 in the afternoon. He sighed. Biologically, his own instinct was telling him that the time was wrong. Instead of being irritated, he just decided to go home. He stood up, wore his black trench coat and carried his shoulder bag and shogi board as he left the classroom.

While walking, his footsteps echoed hard on the icy blanched floor repeatedly. He noticed that his surroundings were somewhat dismal. It's winter solstice, the season where sunshine is rare. Of course, it will be somehow dark around the place where the radiance of sun can barely reach.

"But this is suspicious." Akashi thought as he reached the club room of board game players. He politely knocked twice, asking for the permission to enter, but no one replied. Without hesitation, he opened the door swiftly. "Sorry for intruding, I'm returning this–" his sentence was discontinued as he realized shortly after he opened the room that he is talking to no one.

"No one is here? At least there should be one club member left to check if all board games are returned properly. Don't tell me they got lazy to stay? Such irresponsibility they had." Akashi said irritatingly.

As he returned the shogi board into the dusty shelves, he saw on top of it a round-shaped clock attached to the ash-coloured wall telling it was only 2:48 in the afternoon. He looked at it as if it was the most absurd thing he has ever seen. "How can it be only 2:48 P.M. when there's no single club member left to stay here? It shouldn't be early for them to take their leave." He thought.

As he left the room, he noticed the more he walked into the hallways, the more it got suspicious and creepy ahead. All of the clocks he had passed by displays the same 2:48 P.M. he had seen a while ago. He walked faster. By this time, he was hoping to see a single soul, but there was none. He walked much faster, and to his panic, he saw a ticking clock again. After all the steps he ambulated, after all he walked through; it was telling him lucidly, it was still 2:48 in the afternoon. And suddenly, it ticked around wildly and rapid. With that, he ran as fast as he can away from the clock, away from that sinister time-teller. Realizing he was in a precarious situation, he searched for the school's exit.

"Ah, there it is!" He said to his delight as he saw and rushed to the holy door that he was hoping to lead him outside this bewitching labyrinth. As he opened the door, he reflexively tightened his grip into the door's handle as one more step and he'll fall into the bottomless black pit. A few floor crumbs fell. He saw nothing but darkness. Appalled much more when he turned back and saw the same darkness he first saw outside. And he was devoured by void and nothingness.

Akashi's eyes snapped open when he hearken a sound. A sound like something has fell. He stared at his bed room's ceiling blankly as if he was a lost child and he clenched his fist into the glacial bed sheets tight. His shivering was unknown whether it was because of nervousness or the freezing temperature, or perhaps, both.

"A dream?" he said to himself ironically sweat dropping because of tension even though it was winter. He tried to calm himself down as he felt his heart was palpitating and his breathing was ragged. "It was just a dream." He told himself as he turned his head sideward to see the digital clock in the table beside his bed. It showed 2:48 A.M. He locked his stare at it, making sure it will change to 2:49 A.M... And, it did. He sighed in relief. So he was still alive. After all, he felt his soul had been taken away in that nightmare.

As he moved up into sitting position, he looked at his windowpane. It was like in his dream. The ashy sky was filled with melancholic fluffy clouds crying of soft snows. As he looked down below to look at the ground, he saw something strange again. Extraordinary. Perspicuous to his sight, he felt the urge of seeing it in a closer view. It was almost fantastic to believe. He hurriedly jumped out of his bed as he quickly wore a thick coat and a muffler.

He carefully scurried all the way just to make sure that the dead silence that lulls any soul inside the house remains. As he got outside, he finally, finally got a clearer view of it.

"T-tenshi?" Akashi stuttered flabbergasted. "I already woke up right? Am I still half-asleep?" he thought as he opened his palm and waited for a snow to drop. As he got one, he felt its coldness and how it was dissolved into water in his hand.

Amidst the falling snows, there was a person with two refulgent and splendid wings that are widely drawn out lying in a curled position that seem to resemble a newly born baby in a gelid snow-filled ground. At that time, he didn't feel any peril nor mirage in what was happening. What was registered to his mind was that person, that only person right before his eyes, the person who evoked him to go all the way down.

As he went closer, he saw that it was a girl asleep. A pale-skinned girl with a long light blue hair wearing a white fleecy long dress and a robe secured by a platinum cincture on her waist attached to it was a pearl-coloured rosette at the middle, her feet showing bare and small.

Fascinated, the red-haired man lightly touched out of curiosity her wide gold-white feathery wings ensuring the reality of what was going on. Slowly, he noticed that it faded dimmer and dimmer until nothing was left. What was in his sight now was a normal structure of a human. Nothing extraordinary than the erstwhile moment she had her clinquant wings.

Akashi lifted her head only to rest it to his shoulders. Perhaps, he would like to hear her breathe. More importantly, he would check if she's not a corpse being thrown out of no where and if that's the case, worst was why of all places, is in his backyard. The white puffs exhaled by her slightly parted plump lips had proven enough that she's alive. As the fragrance of her breath reached Akashi, "She smells like vanilla." he commented.

A flurry of snow suddenly howled and reminded Akashi about the wintry state that keeps the girl into a chilled position.

"What should I do now?" he asked himself. He was not a saint after all to help her nor was he too diabolic to desert her in this frigid weather. "Tch, never mind the doubts first." Akashi said as he covered the coat and muffler he was wearing to her pallid body and carried her into a princess way. Thus in the end, he had no other choice but to let her stay into his house, for the mean time.

As they got inside his house, Akashi quickly laid her into the majestic carpet near the hearth and covered her with a thick blanket. He threw a few blocks of wood and lit a fire to the fireplace to somehow give warmth to her cold and almost frozen body. He sat on a furry red couch nearby and scrutinized the girl sternly for this was the first time someone caught his utmost attention.

As Akashi did cogitating, half an hour had already passed.

"Was it a hologram? Perhaps it was an illusion? How can there be such thing as an angel? But no, it's veritable. I touched her wings and–" he was cut off in pondering when he heard her muttered. Probably she's starting to get conscious now.

The girl, as she felt something lukewarm caressing her wan face, had gently opened her eyes to see a welcome view in the mortal world. She unconsciously turned her head sideward facing the fireplace as she blankly stared at the blazing ember.

Akashi saw how the red luminescent fire reflected on her eyes but, the blue powdery colour of it that seems to resemble a calm sky extinguished the menacing flare.

"Are you feeling well now?" he said, calling her attention.

As she turned to the voice who spoke to her, she saw more regal than the proud fire was a man with red pair of eyes fixed at her, his kingly composure unquestionably emanates an authoritative aura. And the colour of the flickering fire reflecting in his red eyes made it bloodier.

"Yes. But, may I know who are you?" she asked meekly as she rose in sitting position, pulling unto herself the cozy blanket Akashi has covered unto her.

"That should be my line." Akashi said as he stood up and walked towards her. "Who are you?" he sternly asked.

The girl had her eyebrows perplexed as she turned her face down, her bangs covering her blue orbs, and folded her knees just to embrace them.

"I do not know who am I." she replied which earned Akashi a frown.

"But, at the very least, I can tell you my name for that's the only thing I remember." She continued.

"Let's hear it." Akashi ordered.

"I am…Kuroko." She said.

.

.

.

_"Kuroko Tetsuna."_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay… What's with that poem I put before the story? Well, as I finished writing this, I happen to read an Anglo-American literature book and as I scanned the pages, the word _"phantom"_ struck me that the first thing I thought of was Kuroko XD And as I read the poem, coincidentally, it was similar on how Akashi first seen Tetsuna here in my story. I only took some few lines to emphasize the description of how the two met each other. So… How was it? Should I continue? :)

Ahh, by the way, HAPPY AKAKURO DAY! :DDD


	2. Chapter II: Warm midnight

**Disclaimer: **Characters' names and some references are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I do not own anything aside from the story itself.

* * *

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

**An Angel's wish: ****天使の願い**

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

******- ― - CHAPTER II - ―** -

Warm midnight: 暖かい真夜中

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Silence consumed the whole room after Tetsuna said her only remaining memory – her name. The howl of the bleak wind outside and the flickering of the menacing fire in the woods were the only wild sounds to be heard. Not knowing what to say, the awkward situation continued as the two battled in a staring contest. The dim lights made it even more intense as no one dared to blink. Until the speechlessness inside was cut by a sudden sneeze coming from the blue-haired girl.

"Your nose is getting red." At last, Akashi spoke as he moved down only to poke Tetsuna's pinkish nose.

"Please refrain from doing that." Tetsuna said slightly annoyed, "I'll most likely sneeze again." she said with a pout as she shoved away Akashi's hand.

"Hn, how sensitive." Akashi teased.

"Achooo!" Tetsuna sneezed again as she covered her nose embarrassingly, "See?" she said as she moved her gaze away.

"I won't be surprised if your body is still cold." Akashi said as he stood up, "Well then, I'll be making a tea for us. Just wait here obediently." Akashi ordered as he went towards the kitchen to prepare.

"A-ano, w-wait!" Tetsuna stuttered as she abruptly stood up. Her right bare foot unconsciously stepped into the pendulous blanket draped into her feeble body and that caused her to trip clumsily on the floor.

The loud thump made Akashi turn back only to see the angel into a pitiful condition. Fortunately, the flooring was covered with a thick carpet, making the impact less. But it still injured Tetsuna.

Sweat dropping, the red-haired man walked towards the girl to help her, "How bothersome." Akashi sighed displeased.

"Are you alright?" Akashi said as he aided Tetsuna in standing up through holding the ends of her shoulders to carry her weight.

"I-i'm fine." Tetsuna replied in a slight daze as a crimson liquid dripped into her reddened nose.

"Saying that while having a nosebleed seems that you're stupid to hide the pain even though it's obvious." Akashi stated as a matter of fact, "I told you to wait here, didn't I?" he sternly continued.

"I-i'm sorry." Tetsuna consoled as she rubbed away the blood with her pale hands.

"Go there and sit upright to stop your nose from bleeding." Akashi ordered as he pointed the red couch.

Tetsuna slowly tried to stand up, but no can do. Her knees were all weak and stiff just as her body is.

"You... can't stand?" Akashi asked.

"I-i'll be fine. I can go there myself." Tetsuna said as she tried to crawl towards as if she was an infant.

Akashi released a deep sigh. Yes, she is indeed so much different from all the girls he met, more probably from all the people he had met. Not giving up and dauntless even though she'll gain nothing from her work. This is the first time he had seen someone like her.

To Tetsuna's surprise, Akashi carried her – again, "You know, I applaud you for your enthusiasm to help yourself but you won't last before you reach there." Akashi said carrying the girl while heading towards the couch.

"Pardon me, but I don't share the same sentiments as yours." Tetsuna replied. "You won't know unless you try. I'll be more grateful if you put me down from where I started." she continued.

"I don't want to hear that from a half-dead person who's lying hopelessly into a cold ground." Akashi said as he laid Tetsuna gently into the couch. "Now, shut up and do as I order." he continued as the girl nodded.

"Sit up straight while pinching your nose with your thumb and index finger. Don't lie down nor try to tilt your head backwards, understand?" Akashi instructed in which Tetsuna followed exactly.

Akashi went back to where he should be now – the kitchen. Like any other rooms inside the house, the kitchen is dark and cold. Akashi clicked the switch on as the room showed cream-coloured wall and unblemished white tiles. The teapot was right on the wooden table in the center.

Filling water inside the teapot, his mind too was occupied with ambiguous thoughts and feelings ever since that girl came. "Why of all people must I be the one to meet someone like her? What she really is behind that human form? And what has gotten into my mind to talk to a stranger?" Akashi thought deeply as he closed the lid of the teapot. As he turned on the stove, he put the stainless boiling apparatus on it. While waiting for the teapot's whistle, he went into the cupboard to get the tea.

Both of them, Akashi and Tetsuna, did waiting. However, as any newcomer in this striking world, curiosity cannot be satiated if not for good observation of surroundings. As Tetsuna's nosebleed stopped, eager to know what's around had her tried strolling. But her movements were short lived reminding her body is still stultified. Tetsuna ended up resting near the fireplace, feeling the warmth emitted by it.

As soon as the snout of the teapot blew a whistle, Akashi turned off the stove and prepared the tea. After he was done, he went back to the living room and then, he saw the blue-haired angel sitting near the hearth. Who would've thought that person so weak and so fragile nevertheless has her own shadow, meaning that her build is opaque, that she is not a spirit but a human.

"Sorry, I've made you wait." Akashi said as he put down the silver tray where the two porcelain cups were placed into and sat down into the couch.

"It's okay." Tetsuna said as she turned towards Akashi.

"Careful it's hot." Akashi warned as Tetsuna carefully picked the cup's ears and blew the tea until its temperature permits her to sip it.

As Tetsuna was about to finish her drink, "After this snow storm, you can peacefully go outside my house." Akashi said that almost made her choke.

"W-why is it? I-I don't know where I came from and I don't have home, I'm alone. I'm not that all strong to keep living by myself that's why...if there's anything that can repay my stay here, I'll do it as long as I can." Tetsuna said in deal.

"It's futile." Akashi rejected harshly.

"I-is that so?" Tetsuna stuttered gloomily.

"Pity, do I have that?" Akashi said to himself. He looked into the blurry windows anxiously as if he's looking what will be Tetsuna's outcome if he kicked her outside the house. "Before she can find a refuge, she will be frozen to death. With that weak body, she surely won't stay alive." Akashi thought.

"I'm alone." The word Tetsuna stated resonated into his mind. He's like it. He grew up like that. He knows that feeling as he was used to it.

He released a deep sigh as he finally decided and stood up. "Okay, I'll let you live here, in one condition, you'll follow the house rules and my orders. If you do anything not admirable, then I have no other choice but to kick you out. Your obedience is nothing but a little amount in exchange for staying here in my house. Also, it doesn't mean that I'll be taking care of you once you live here. You're just a stranger I met. It's not my duty to help you as if you're my friend. Do you understand?" Akashi said as he ended his deal with a question that will let Tetsuna decide whether she'll take it or not.

"Yes." Tetsuna simply replied.

"Then, it's all good." Akashi said with a smirk.

"It's not." Tetsuna said sulking.

"W-what?" Akashi stuttered in surprise.

"We've been talking like this for the whole time yet you haven't even mentioned your name." Tetsuna said.

"Oh, pardon me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Akashi Seijuro, lord of this house. From now on, I'll be expecting you to be my good companion, Kuroko Tetsuna. Please take care of me." The red-head said as he lent his hand.

"Yes, pleased to meet you, Akashi-kun." Tetsuna said as she reached out her finesse hand and accepted his hand shake with a smile.

...

The curtains opened and thus, the red emperor and the blue-haired phantom began their life living together.

"ko…. Kuroko…" Akashi called as he knocked twice on Tetsuna's room.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuna said as she opened the door meekly.

"Breakfast is ready. You haven't eaten anything right? Let's eat together." Akashi offered.

"Umm…" Tetsuna mumbled anxiously.

"Don't worry, all the maids are in the garden to do their work, no one will see you." Akashi confirmed.

"Okay." Tetsuna said as she nodded and went out.

.

.

.

_"As if I'll let anyone see you. I certainly won't allow anyone to see the proof how I've gotten soft."_ Akashi said deep in thought.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Boring chapter, ne? Sorry for the slow-update TT_TT I can't think of any decent ideas and aside from that, I'm still stuck in depression cycle... I'll try as hard as I can to make the next chapter this same month.

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter III: It still lingers

**Disclaimer: **Characters' names and some references are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I do not own anything aside from the story itself.

* * *

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

**An Angel's wish: ****天使の願い**

**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**

**- ― - CHAPTER III - ―** -

It still lingers: それはまだ残る

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

The next day, the bad weather somehow calmed down as the pale sun peeked into the grey skies. Yet, only the roof of the houses and buildings can embrace its warmth. It was still cold.

"Kuroko," Akashi called as he wore his black trench coat.

"Hai?" Tetsuna answered as she was arranging the flowers in the vase.

"We're going outside. Please wear this." Akashi said as he showed Tetsuna a long light brown coat with soft furs in its neckline and golden buttons.

"What for, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuna asked as she went to Akashi.

"I'm going to buy you some clothes." Akashi answered as he helped Tetsuna button her coat.

"H-heavy…" Tetsuna whispered as this is the first time she wears something so thick.

"Please bear with it. You need this as protection from the cold weather." Akashi consoled.

"Hai…" Tetsuna replied with a pout.

As they went outside, Tetsuna realized Akashi was right as she was shivering slightly with the coldness of the weather although she wears a thick coat. What more if she wore less than it?

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked.

"I-I'm fine." Tetsuna answered.

As they reached the market place, they find themselves in a crowd of people rushing to buy gifts for their loved ones. Everywhere there are jingle songs, bright yellow lights and decorations. All people were busy wrapping gifts, choosing things to present as Christmas was nearing.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Tetsuna called out as she was taken away by the flow of the crowd.

"Kuroko!" Akashi said as he caught Tetsuna and held her hand. "Hold unto me so you won't get lost. It's quite crowded here since it will be Christmas in few days." Akashi ordered as Tetsuna nodded and gripped to his hand tight.

As the two went to the dress shop, Akashi let Tetsuna choose the clothes she would wear.

"Will this be enough?" Tetsuna asked as she showed Akashi a pile of dress.

"Yes." Akashi answered. As they went to the counter to pay for the clothes, "Ah–" Akashi uttered as he saw a navy blue dress with short puffy sleeves and a white ribbon in the center of its collar. It was simple but he thought that would perfectly fit Tetsuna. "Should we try that one into you?" Akashi asked as he pulled Tetsuna to see the dress.

"It's beautiful, Akashi-kun. But this pile should be enough for me. I'm sure it's expensive." Tetsuna said.

"To whom will you give it, sir? I think that dress would be a perfect gift for your girlfriend." The saleslady said.

"How much does it cost?" Akashi asked.

"It costs 8,000 yen since it's a premium cloth design." The saleslady answered.

"I'll buy it." Akashi simply said.

"Wha– A-Akashi-kun, there's no need for that. Come on. We should go home." Tetsuna protested as she tugged Akashi to pull him. Nevertheless, Akashi still bought the dress.

It was night when the two decided to go home after they ate their dinner in a restaurant. On their way, Akashi bought Tetsuna a coffee and kept telling her repeatedly that it's fine since he bought it anyway because she keeps the matter on it. While walking, they've stopped over a park. It was located in a high place that's why they can see the view of the entire city. Tetsuna's eyes were gleaming brightly as she saw the town lights glittering in the darkness as if it was stars brought down from the heavens.

"It's very beautiful, Akashi-kun." Tetsuna remarked as Akashi simply favoured her comment.

"Also, thank you very much for the clothes. I may not be able to pay it but… I will stay loyal to my promise." Tetsuna continued.

"I will be expecting that." Akashi replied.

A minute passed, Tetsuna was shivering.

"We shouldn't stay here for long since its cold." Akashi said as he took off his mittens and gave it to Tetsuna.

"What about you?" Tetsuna replied as she wears one.

"I'm fine…" Akashi ensured.

Tetsuna silenced for a moment then, she suddenly thought of something. "Akashi-kun, can you wear the other one?" Tetsuna asked as she gave the other mitten to the red-head.

"What for?" Akashi asked as he did what Tetsuna said. "Won't your other hand feel cold?"

"I think this would be better." Tetsuna said as she held Akashi's bare hand. "As long as I hold Akashi-kun's hand, I won't feel cold. I've felt this warmth before when we were at the mall. Do you feel the same too? And... Is this fine?" the angel asked meekly.

Akashi didn't say anything as he only held Tetsuna's hand while walking on their way home.

"Just how can you feel warmth from a cold person like me?" Akashi thought.

As they got home, Tetsuna went straight to her bed fast asleep without even closing her room's door.

"Ah– how careless…" Akashi said as he entered the room and covered Tetsuna with a blanket. After that, he went out and closed the door.

"I can still feel it..." Akashi thought as he lied down into his own bed and looked into the palm of the hand he used to hold unto Tetsuna.

.

.

.

"_It's not me who's warm, it's you Kuroko." _With that, Akashi fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hello minna, I'm back~ sorry for not updating this for too long... T.T *cries* I have no time since I have a lot of works to do.. For now, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Gomen ne if I made you wait T_T" ORZ and I think this one is too short… T.T

Andddd... another question... should I continue this fic? Answers are appreciated. :)


End file.
